


A la baguette

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character, Underage Sex, Wand Play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a encore été mis en détention par le professeur Snape. Il n'a qu'une hâte, recevoir sa punition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la baguette

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Sambre sur mon LJ

« Potter ! Détention ! », Grogna le Professeur de Potions dans sa barbe.  
La troisième cette semaine, ne put s’empêcher de commenter Harry mentalement.   
Pour la énième fois ce mois-ci, Harry longeait les longs corridors sombres qui devaient le mener à la salle où l’attendait très certainement déjà le Professeur Snape. Il était en retard. Il serait puni.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par un regard voilé, sombre comme le charbon de bois.   
« Vous êtes en retard ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n’est-ce pas ? », Éructa le Professeur, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.  
Des exercices supplémentaires, commenta mentalement Harry, avant de répondre d’une voix des plus conciliantes et en articulant chaque syllabe, « Oui, Professeur. »   
« A votre place, Potter ! Immédiatement ! », Aboya le professeur Snape n’appréciant très certainement pas la façon désinvolte dont Harry lui avait répondu, de même qu’il se joue ainsi de lui et qu’il prenne volontairement son temps pour prendre place alors qu’il était déjà en retard.  
Harry s’assit donc, obéissant comme toujours, installant délicatement ses petites fesses déjà meurtries sur ce bois si dur.  
Cette proximité avec son professeur était déplacée. Ce dernier avait déjà sa baguette en main, laissant ses longs doigts pâles en caresser le bois lisse, prêt à s’en servir sous peu. Il semblait insatisfait.   
« Vous savez quoi faire ! Commencez ! », Reprit-il, toujours aussi abrupte et mécontent, alors qu’il commençait à jouer de sa baguette sur le rebord de son bureau.  
Impatient, comme toujours.  
Harry laissa alors glisser sa robe le long de ses bras, dénudant de ce fait des épaules mordorées, et un ventre délicieusement plat. Il s’allongea langoureusement sur le bureau, comme un chat prend place sur les genoux de son maître, exposant des hanches saillantes et ses longues jambes musclées vinrent se poser délicatement sur les accoudoirs du siège de son professeur.  
Il était comme il l’aimait. Offert et soumis.  
Il frissonna quand les longs doigts experts et élégants de son professeur se posèrent dans le creux de ses genoux. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ceux de son professeur s’étaient enflammés et la braise qu’il aimait y contempler s’embrasait. Un violent spasme s’empara de lui quand, sans prévenir, cette longue et dure baguette vint se perdre en lui. Sa tête roula sur le côté et il enfouit son visage dans les vieux parchemins poussiéreux dont l’odeur l’entêtait.   
Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien tant ce plaisir malsain, qui rugissait en lui à chaque fois que Severus posait les yeux sur lui, lui faisait perdre toute raison.  
Il eut juste le temps de se dire qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû prendre place sur le devoir que Hermione s’était donné tant de mal à terminer, il finirait définitivement illisible, avant de perdre définitivement pied avec la réalité.


End file.
